Ed, Edd'n Eddy x RWBY: The Journey
by kirby65422
Summary: When a mysterious force suddenly draws in our heroes onto an unknown planet, the Eds and Team RWBY have to team up to find their way home. Rated T for language and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

There is a prophecy in a faraway planet known as Relicandra that in a time of the planet's darkest hour, four huntresses and three scammers would arrive on the planet and unleash their wrath on the evil forces. Exactly how they would arrive remains a mystery.

On a planet known as Earth, there is a town called Peach Creek. There, is home to the infamous Ed, Edd'n Eddy. Ed was the tallest and well-known for his unibrow. Edd was in the middle, had a gap in his teeth, and also has his trademark hat. Eddy was the shortest and the leader of the trio.

Currently, another of their scams have failed, the kids mocked them for it, and they are recovering. Eddy would have no more of this. "I've had it! We're wasting our times with these twerps! All we do is bust our asses for those guys, and what does it get us? Squat!" Edd attempted to reassure the currently ranting Eddy. "Come now, Eddy. you do have to admit that this scamming thing is getting old. Maybe we can find something else to do." "Like onions?" Ed interrupted.

Eddy snapped. "What!? NO! Like I need YOU to tell me what to do!" Edd sighed as he listened to Eddy's yelling while Ed had noticed something new.

"Look guys! There are sparkles everywhere!" His friends stopped to see the sparkles Ed was talking about. "WHAT THE HELL!?" "What sort of phenomenon is this?" Then, just out of nowhere, a blinding white flash engulfed the Earth as the Eds were drawn into it.

Meanwhile, on a planet known as Remnant, lies Beacon Academy, which is home to one of the school's teams of huntresses in training, RWBY. Ruby was the youngest and the leader. Weiss was slightly older than Ruby but has barely any cleavage. Blake wore a bow on her head to hide the fact that she is a faunus. Yang was the oldest, well-endowed, and half-sister of Ruby. (Cry your eyes out, Burning Rose shippers.)

They had just come back from their latest mission, since they got used to what happens in Beacon. Yang was the first to speak. "Whoo! That sure was a ride!" Ruby smiled and raised her arm. "All for Team RWBY!" BY joined Ruby. "Huzzah!" Weiss stood there, facepalming. "Do you three even know how much you're going to humiliate yourselves doing that?" Ruby gasped in horror, looking offended. "Weiss! How could you say that!? It's for showing everyone to fear Team RWBY!"

BY sweatdropped at the argument RW were having. "Even after our first semester, those two never changed.." Yang chuckled to herself as Blake stopped for a moment. "Uh, guys? Are sparkles in the air normal?"

RW stopped arguing and Yang looked shocked. "Well, this is new."

Those were the only words Yang got the chance to say before the same light that captured the Eds also engulfed Team RWBY and Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2

_[AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Lizard King says: Could you have these pairings on your story? Eddy X Weiss, Double D X Blake and Ed X Yang? I think they would be perfect pairings._ _ **Well, I guess I'll make some one-shots now and then unravelling the pairings you requested, but please do note that those one-shots will NOT be canon to the main story.**_ _]_

As the white light cleared, the Eds and Team RWBY laid unconscious. The first to wake up was Edd, who was amazed by their surroundings.

The gang was in what looked like a barren red desert devoid of life. A faint wind could be heard, the weather was unnaturally hot, and there were rocky cliffs everywhere.

"How peculiar…. How did we end up here?" It was at that point that the others woke up.

Eddy groaned as he put his hand on his head. "Man, I haven't been on a trip like that since the time I went through my bro's stuff..." Edd turned to see Eddy. "Eddy, I believe we appear to be in some sort of desert..."

After a while of regrouping, Ed finally got up and interrupted them all. "READY FOR DUTY CHIEF!" All of them turned to look at Ed, and Team RWBY finally noticed the Eds.

Eddy leapt at Ed. "Good to know you're still on earth, Monobrow!" He then turned towards Edd. "Alright, Sockhead! Now's the part where something crazy happens in the plot!" Weiss raised a brow at Eddy's words. 'What does he mean plot?' Believing the Eds had something to do with all this, Weiss marched her way over to the Eds. Ruby, Blake, and Yang only had suspicions at the trio.

As Edd was going to explain something..."YOU!" The yell from Weiss startled the Eds, who focused their attention on the ice queen, who did not look pleased at all.

"What's the matter with you? Someone took your precious cookies?" Weiss scoffed.

"What's the matter with me!? Why are we here?" She pointed at Eddy, to which he snapped back. "Hell if I know! That's exactly what I was going to ask to Sockhead over there!" Blake looked over and saw Edd and his hat. "Um, are you...wearing a sock on your head?" Blake said as a sweatdrop came down her face.

Edd rolled his eyes at the remark. "It's not a sock, it's a..." Before Edd could finish his sentence, Ed's Kanker instinct took over him. "KANKERS!" He began running around in circles, startling RWBY. Edd and Eddy were unfazed as this was a normal thing to them.

"Kankers! Yuck! Evil! Mushy! Girly kisses! Kankers bad for Ed!" Ed then crashed into a cliff and fell over. "I'm okay!" Before anyone knew it, a boulder came down and smashed him.

RWBY cringed at the sight but a reassuring "I'm still okay!" came from the boulder.

Eddy simply deadpanned. "He'll be fine." Ruby responded with a glare. "How do you know!? He could be hurt!" Eddy put his hands on Ruby's two adorable cheeks, much to Yang's anger before leaning in. "Trust me. Once you get to know the big lug, it really shouldn't be of any concern." RBY only glared at him. "So what brings you chicks here?"

Weiss stared for a moment before continuing with her... 'bitching' as Yang described it. "You should know! You mentioned something about a plot!" Eddy was taken aback before retorting. "Hey, I'm not the one directing this crossover, now am I!?"

Edd rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy... seems like Eddy has met his match..." Edd muttered to himself. Yang chuckled at the little fight Weiss and Eddy were having. "Hey, Rubes! Does that remind you of something?" Yang asked with a shit-eating grin. Blake simply stared in amusement while Ruby put her hood down her head, embarrassed. "Gee.. thanks for making me remember my first day at Beacon..."

Indeed, Ruby's first day at Beacon was not the greatest. Especially her first few interactions with Weiss. One of which caused an explosion. "I just got over everyone calling me Crater-Face!" She felt something on her shoulder. It was Edd.

"Don't worry. Not every union is the best. I still recall the day I first met Ed and Eddy. I had just moved in from another town when I had my first tastes of the two." Ruby had sympathy for Edd. She never got the chance to say goodbye to her friends at Signal, then she couldn't help but stare at his hat. 'What's with the hat? Is he a faunus like Blake is?'

"Oh! These events happened so suddenly that I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Eddward, but people like to call me Double D." RBY blushed upon hearing 'Double D'. Yang instantly burst out laughing. Blake then spoke up. "Uh, why do they call you..." Blake couldn't say the name without having feelings of awkwardness. "...Double D?"

"I'm glad you asked! It's simple, really! Shortened, my name is Edd, which sounds like my friend's name, so I prefer to be called that, to tell us apart."

Ruby stared at Edd for a moment before speaking up herself. "OH! I'm sorry I also didn't introduce myself! My name's Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY!" Ruby declared with a proud look on her face.

Yang for one, was shocked that Ruby was so eager to meet this boy. "Wow, Ruby. This is not like you." Ruby looked up at her sister. "What do you mean?" "Usually you would chicken out of a conversation with someone new." Ruby blushed a shade of crimson at Yang's remark. "YANG!" "What? It's true! I don't mean to sound like Ice Queen over there, but you'd probably replace us all with talking guns if you had the chance."

Ruby stuttered and mumbled for a moment before sighing in defeat before pouting just as Weiss finished her conversation with Eddy.

Scoffing, Weiss added. "Just face it, you sent us here." Eddy growled in frustration. "FOR THE LAST TIME, WE DID NOT SEND YOU HERE!" Eddy groaned before going over to Edd, who was concerned about Ruby's behavior and even startled at Yang's remark of Ruby replacing everyone with guns.

"Does she usually act like this?" Yang shook her head. "You only got to see the beginning." Eddy walked over to see Yang in person. Both Edd and Yang noticed. Unsurprisingly to the sock wearing Ed-Boy, Eddy started making advances towards Yang. "So, hot stuff, what's a lovely lady like you doing out here?" Yang smirked at his antics before winking. "Hey, lay off me, alright?" Yang teased playfully. "And I was gonna say the same thing to you..."

Blake looked over to see Weiss, fuming. "I'm positive he and his goons are behind this!" Blake rolled her eyes and Edd looked over to Blake's side. "Well, she reminds me of a certain person I know." Blake turned to the smart Ed-Boy. "What do you mean?" "She often speaks before acting and has a fairly short temper."

Weiss stopped her bitching and Eddy stopped flirting. Both of them glared at Edd, towering over him menacingly with fire in the background, anime style. "Temper?" "I know you're not comparing me to that flat bitch with the stick up her ass, Sockhead." Yang chuckled at Eddy's "flat" remark. "He's right about one thing, Weiss. You are flat."

Eddy had a smug grin as Weiss glared at Eddy, covering her cleavage, if she even had one. "For your information Yang, my breasts are just late in development." "Sure they are..." Eddy and Yang sarcastically said in unison. Edd's face turned bright red, not liking where this was going, so he pulled his hat over his face, not wanting to hear any more.

Ruby patted his shoulder, sympathizing with him. A lot of Yang's dick jokes caused her to do the exact same thing with her hood. Blake also had sympathy with Edd. There was that one time Yang drew dicks on EVERY page in one of her books.

Surprisingly, Eddy was the one to finish the argument. "Alright, enough flat talk." Yang smirked while Weiss glared evilly at the short Ed-Boy. He then approached Edd and grabbed his hat, lifting him in the air. "Eddy!" "Okay, Sockhead. Where the hell are we?"

For once, all of them were finally getting an answer. "Well, Eddy, we appear to be in some sort of barren desert devoid of life and has a very high temperature. If my sense of direction is correct, civilization appears to be north." He then looked to see Yang's bored look, Weiss' stare of doubt, Ruby's gleam of interest, and Eddy and Blake's look of indifference.

"Shall we get going?" Edd then heard a familiar voice at that point. "Yes siree! Ready for duty, chief!"

All of them looked over to see Ed, good as new. RWBY went wide-eyed. "W-W-Weren't you crushed under that boulder moments ago!?" Blake said, baffled. "Monty Oum... not a scratch on him..." Yang muttered under her breath.

Eddy deadpanned at Blake. "Told ya. Monobrow's like a walking rock." Weiss sputtered, overwhelmed by the lack of logic before finally gaining enough sense to say something else. "Whatever! Let's just follow him." Weiss pointed at Edd, who smiled.

Ruby chimed in as well. "Okay everyone! Follow my lead!" Eddy shoved past Ruby. "Hey. I'm the one who leads everyone!" Ruby's eyes narrowed and her smile widened, taking Eddy's remarks as a challenge.

"RACE YOU TO THE END OF THIS DESERT!" And with that, Ruby activated her super-speed Semblance and took off. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Eddy zoomed off after her, going at a similar speed.

Edd went wide-eyed and Ed's eyes glimmered, both of them looking at Ruby's semblance and WBY glanced at the two Eds. "Wha-Why-How-HOW IN SAM HILL IS THIS EVEN LOGICAL!?" "Cool! I want to try that!" Yang interrupted the two Eds. "Hate to cut this chapter short, but I think Rubes and the other guy are waiting for us." Edd snapped out of his confusion. "Agreed. Fellows, let's follow Ruby and Eddy."

Yang was the first to go as she jumped into the air and activated Ember Celica, using them as extra jumps. Edd shook with even more confusion before snapping out of it again. "I'm not even going to question..." Blake simply spoke to Edd as she walked besides him. "We'll explain it in the next chapter."

Weiss walked next, not enjoying the predicament she and her team were in. "I still don't trust those guys..." Ed sung a song as he was the last to go, walking in a funny way behind Weiss.

"Hurt nobody. Hurt nobody. Don't you go and hurt nobody!"

And with that the gang's adventure began as their silhouettes disappeared into the sunset.


End file.
